


New Student Lee Minho

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Delinquent! Jisung, Firty Boy! Minho, Fluff, I may post a sequel or chapter two or something but don’t count on it, Jisung is a bitch, M/M, Minho is a horny bitch, No explicit stuff just implied, So is Minho, Tons of Implied shit, idk how to tag this, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: “Did your parents really name you the two most common names in Korea? You must feel so special from being so common.” It wasn’t his best roast, but he just had to say something.“Did your parents really raise you to be an annoying, little brat?”





	New Student Lee Minho

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cute but then this happened. There’s no angst, but there is some implied shit.

Jisung wasn’t the happiest teenager. Everyday in school he would get in some trouble, whether it be from drinking, smoking, or what ever else. 

One time he was caught in the bathroom getting a blow job from a freshman named Jeongin. 

He wa suspended for a week for, “Indecent Exposure.” Bitch they were in the bathroom. It’s not Jisung’s fault some dumbass named Chan had to ruin all he fun. Hell Chan could have joined into if he wanted, Jeongin had some holes free to fill in. But that dumbass happened to have a boyfriend named “ _Kim Woojin”_ , which prevented him from getting in on the fun. 

Jisung didn’t really care, Jeongin just came over to his house while they’re parents were out doing whatever. 

When his suspension was up, Jeongin revealed to Jisung that he was cheating on him with some loser named Lee Felix. 

The next day, Jeongin came to school with a black eye, and crutches. He didn’t have anything broken, his ass just hurt too much to walk. 

When they passed eachother in the hallway, Jisung would smirk subtle and bite his lip to let the younger know he was still his bitch. Jeongin visible flinched whenever Jisung did that. 

 

About a week later, a new kid joined his class. He was decent looking, but he seemed a little older. 

“Today class, we have a new student. His name is Lee Minho.”

Jisung rolled his eyes as the teacher was talking. “Really, another Lee, and another Minho”, he thought to himself. 

Jisung suddenly spoke up. 

“Did your parents really name you the two most common names in Korea? You must feel so special from being so common.” It wasn’t his best roast, but he just had to say something. 

“Did your parents really raise you to be an annoying, little brat?”

The entire class groaned and looked to Jisung. 

The boy just huffed and smirked when he say the subtle little smile on the new kids face. 

‘I like him.’

 

•

 

Jisung usually sat alone during lunch. It’s not that he didn’t have friends, he just appreciated the peacefulness of being alone. He was looking through instagram and saw someone wanted to follow him. Their user was “D4NC36OD”. How fucking cringy can someone get. 

He opened their profile, and saw a bunch dance videos, but the guy was wearing a mask in all of them. He was in the middle of watching the guy cover “The Eve” when someone sat across from him at the table. It was Lee Minho. 

“What’s up?”, he asked Jisung. He held his face in his hands as he leaned on the table. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung isn’t used to people just confronting him like this. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” His tone suddenly got serious, but he had a look in his eyes that Jisung couldn’t put his finger on. 

“Shoot.” He crosses his arms and leaned back a little. Not too far, because there was nothing behind him to support him. 

“I want you to go out with me.”

Jisung bursted our laughing. 

“I’m sorry, but i’m not gay.”

Minho raised an eye brow, and got up to sit next to Jisung. 

He sat close enough so that their thighs were touching. 

Minho placed a hand on Jisung’s upper thigh, and rubbed slowly. 

He used his other hand to cup the boy’s face. 

“Are you sure? Because i’m pretty sure i saw something moving in your pants while you were watching my video of The Eve.”

Finally, the younger boy burned red. 

“And by the feelng of it, i’m pretty sure my hand has been rubbing your boner for a while, and you have said nothing.”

Jisung was wearing some tight skinny jeans, so it didn’t form a tent, but the sharpest eyes could make out the outline stretched across his thigh. 

“I-I-” 

“Shhh. How about we skip the date? Meet me after school behind the school. We can head over to my house-“, he leaned into his ear and whispered, “And have a bit of fun.”

Jisung’s body contorted in a weird way, and his pants now had a wet spot surrounding Minho’s hand. 

The younger boy’s face was sweaty, and his cheeks were pink. He was breathing heavily, and flinched from every subtle movement that forced his penis to move ever so slightly in his pants. 

Minho cupped Jisung’s left cheek with his right hand, then kissed his right cheek. 

“That was only part of what i could do to you. I promise you, come over to my house, and i’ll be making you beg for more.”

Jisung gulped in between his heavy breathes. 

“See you there.” Minho waved as he walked away, while the other boy still sat at the table speechless over what just happened. He took off his flannel and wrapped it around his waste so no one would see the stain that would form on his pants. 

You can bet your ass, Jisung will definitely be seeing Minho again. Maybe, even after school today. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM READY FOR THE HATE COMMENTS (jk please don’t hurt me. i’m fragile.)


End file.
